bbc_waterloo_roadfandomcom-20200213-history
Imogen Stewart
Imogen Mulgrew (née Stewart) was a student at Waterloo Road. She is married to Connor Mulgrew, with Christine being her mother-in-law. Before her relationship with Connor, Imogen appeared not to have many friends and was a minor character in the series. But she has now been given a much more key role and her outspokenness and has incredibly strong views on some situations. Some matters have become clear- others have had to learn the hard way! Highly intelligent and just as opinionated, Imogen Stewart is kind, caring, and forthright, but something of an outsider. Sensible Imogen was a key player in the sixth year protest against budget cuts, bringing her into conflict with her mother-in-law, Christine. However, her rational approach won results, leading to the successful Apprentice scheme and school re-cycling business. Her blissful relationship with Connor could take a shaky turn when she suspects him of hiding something from her. Imogen isn’t like most teenagers; conformity and trying to be normal isn’t her style. Sensitive and sparky, Imogen is a girl who loves to live in her own world, and thinks she can find a similar person in Connor Mulgrew. However, despite being a non-conformist, Imogen’s still sensitive over things that make her different - namely her deafness and the scars caused by Connor’s fire. Now married to Connor, and out in the open, Imogen and Connor look to have a great future together. But when Connor hides his new ambitions in the culinary career, Imogen’s left shaken – will his impending move out of Greenock spell the end of them for good? Most teenagers try to fit in and want to be normal, but Imogen isn't like most girls her age. What she's afraid of is her big secret being outed. Connor sets fire to the school which causes her to get hurt and she is left with a large scar on her neck. Connor avoids her after the fire, leaving her wondering if Connor didn't like her physical appearance anymore. Connor later owns up to her that Connor started the fire that Connor's mum took the blame for, in the hope ofmaking things right with her by being honest. She rejects Connor and he is taken away by the police. After she and Connor get back together, he proposes to her, they are secretly engaged. Imogen's best friend Dynasty Barry. Imogen has very strong opinions as to those who wrong her. However, she can also be quite easily trusting and is usually willing to give almost anyone a chance. This is shown by her acceptance of Gabriella Wark in episode 3, despite the clear tension between the pair in the first episode of the series due to the fact that as soon as she arrived at the school, she had snogged Connor. After her burned neck, this incident was only ever mentioned a few times in the following series, and the issue of her hearing aid never mentioned again. Also, it is never really understood how her and Dynasty became so close as Dynasty wanted to kill Connor for no reason, trying to burn his face. Imogen is also referred to as a Year 6, using an old system where Year 7s are reffered to as first years, but this is not to be confused with the current system of year groups. If she was in year 6, Christine Mulgrew (Connor's mother and head teacher) or Imogen's mother could have simply invalidated her marriage to Connor, as they would not have been old enough. She is between the ages of 16 and 18 and is seen in series 9 to be in the year group who are currently applying to university. This implies she is of the age 17 or 18, however in a place referred to as comprehensive school this is difficult to judge. We assume she is a member of waterloo road sixth form, as she would no longer be able to attend if they did not have it. Personality Imogen is an optimistic, idealistic, astute and highly intelligent. She has emotional issues, not as extreme. Also, because of her high intelligence, she has a strive to do good in her exams but also a heavy reaction towards her own mistakes, shown in Series 9 Episodes 1-4. Category:Students Category:Past Characters Category:Connor Mulgrew romances Category:Stewart family Category:Mulgrew family Category:Series 8 characters Category:Series 9 characters Category:Havelock High former pupils